The Awakening of the Chidori
by shichou
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke training in the canyons by themselves form a connection.


Title: The Awakening of the Chidori (Kakusei no Chidori)  
  
Author: shichou  
  
Fandom: Naruto  
  
Type: yaoi/shonen-ai  
  
Pairing: Kakashi x Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I'd clone Kakashi or atleast license official lifesize dolls.  
  
Notes: This fic has been swirling in my head for quite some time. Just a feeling of how things might have happened while Kakushi and Sasuke trained in the canyons.  
  
"You're not giving me enough!"   
  
"Faster!!!"  
  
Were the constant yells banging around Sasuke's head. His legs were numb, his head was throbbing and his right had felt twice as heavy as his left. An hour more and he'd have passed out. His teeth felt gritty and he wondered if it was from the sand whipping around the canyons or from chipping a tooth. Sasuke pushed up from the small hole he'd made for himself in the ground and rose up determined if not a bit wobbly and raising his head lightly to look at the person whose voice had filled his head.  
  
Kakashi was glaring at him, as if challenging him. He had even dropped the routine of reading his book a few hours ago. His arms were crossed and one eye was glaring him solidly down. A litany of curses ran through Sakuse's head as much for his teacher as himself.   
  
It was painfully simple. Speed plus chakra concentrated equaled an assassination technique worthy of a former and still living ANBU member.   
  
Sasuke's eyes glared back at Kakashi. He wasn't backing down. The sensation of pain had passed and now all there was left was adrenaline and anger.   
  
"One more time. I want more speed!"  
  
Sasuke gathered himself up and set his mind to the task. Chakra sent to his feet first to start the speed and then transferred to the hand. "Arrgh!" and with that he burst forward towards his stern teacher.   
  
"Stop." Kakashi said before Sasuke even had the time to switch the chakra to his hand. "that's all you'll give me today."   
  
Sasuke felt defeated. The feeling of pain hit him again and the metallic taste of his own blood from his cut lip was sliding down his throat. Bitter. Exactly how today felt. He fell back to the cold ground and felt the blood rush to his feet. He had been practicing all day and his feet now throbbed in tune with his heartbeat. A sick taste and tired feet accounted for the practice of today. At the moment he trade them both for the barking instructions Kakashi had been yelling at him all day, and with that feeling of a day's loss his eyes slowly closed.   
  
He woke up in the middle of the night to hear the wind rushing through the canyon walls. He could never sleep a full night in this place no matter how tired he was. The lonely sound of the wind felt like the voices of the dead calling to him. Nothing grew around here. It was like the dead were just as unhappy to be here as he was. Those haunting sounds only forced the reminder of what he ultimately thought of during the night: his family. Blood splattered on his face and that curdling sound of their death cries felt so real even now with the cold wind whipping around his face.   
  
Sasuke spit out the dried blood that settled in his mouth and rolled to his side, pulling his jacket tighter over himself. He tried to make himself go back to bed when he felt something warm touch his back and a hand sling over his body. Kakashi. Stupid pervert ninja, can't even sleep right. Sasuke didn't even want to move to rid himself, he was too sore, too tired and too emotionally worn out. He just grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. It was all he could do to go to bed, but it was hard not to be aware of warmth now spreading from his back.   
  
He didn't notice the wind as much with someone blocking it and warmth would help ease him back to much needed sleep. It was cold and he was sore, and somehow... it was al right. The large hand was pressing down on a bruise through his pants, but it felt okay. He didn't realize he had gone to bed until it was morning and the smell of grilled jackrabbit filled his nostrils.  
  
Sleep, food and it was back to training. A voice in his head, sore all over, and a slow feeling of getting closer to doing the move Kakashi intrust to him. If it wasn't so demanding the repetition would have been calming, a sense of steady movement to what Sasuke ultimately wanted. So he felt himself pushing harder, running faster and the yells felt not so bad this day.  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes in the night to his jacket over him and unsure of what had been before. He figured he had passed out, and his teacher caught him before he hit his head, and probably placed his jacket over him. He noticed Kakashi was beside him again, curled around his small frame and the same hand slung over him.   
  
Sasuke felt not so sore, and not so cold, and the sounds of his parents were not as present. A lingering thought in his mind would have pinned the word SAFE on it. But, Sasuke knew what that word meant. There were two people right now in that word. One providing the security and comfort and one depending on it, and he didn't like that much. Safety meant a security in how things were and that was the opposite from how Sasuke ever felt since that one cold day when the Uchida clan was destroyed. So why had all the feelings attached to that word surfaced? Sasuke pushed it out of his head and turned a little away out of his teacher's grasp.  
  
As constant as he wanted to tell himself that the new day was, it was the exact opposite. The book had been out of Kakashi's hands for days and Sasuke felt a little more honest in the way his teacher glared at him. Kakashi hadn't joked like he usually did with Team7, and Sasuke was thankful for that. He didn't need humor and he didn't want to be blown off. Every fiber in the young boy's body breathed a sense of seriousness. He was pushing harder and he wanted to be pushed back just as hard.   
  
"Sasuke, Chidori is as much about control as it is about speed. Speed attacks are valuable, but if you can't manage your chakra your attack is useless."   
  
Sasuke ran harder and slowly shrieking sounds came from his left arm. It was here. He was going to do it. He was going to push it, but as fast as the sounds were audible they were lost. Sasuke slunk and panted. He clinched his fist and looked at his right arm. Strength was going to go in it. He wouldn't lose.  
  
He looked up and the red eyes of his Sharingan were blazing when he stared at Kakashi.   
  
"I'll show you my Chidori."  
  
Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask, visibly amused by the boy's determination, and steadily spoke, "Then let me see it."  
  
It didn't come that day, but Sasuke felt a second goal brewing in his mind as he went to bed. Become the revenger and show my own strength, he decided. It was as much to show Kakashi as himself, but he was unsure about his motivations about showing it to Kakashi. It felt as much to show his proweress as to display he didn't need to feel secure with anyone. At least, that's what he told himself when he didn't shrug off the hand that night and moved slightly closer to the chest that warmed him.   
  
Kakashi was quieter the next day. He seemed to somehow always instinctivly know what Sasuke needed. Monotone instructions and sporadic cases of the sound of the Chidori coming to light punctuated the day. It wasn't full there yet and it wasn't controllable, but he knew its sound now. Kakashi smiled and nodded silently each time it happened before giving notes about adjustments.   
  
Sasuke felt himself going to bed, almost satisfied. A feeling he hadn't felt since Orochimaru had cursed him and sent him into agony. Back then, it was Kakashi who sealed it and Kakashi who had protected him when he was out cold he found out later. All of these things slowly binding him to Kakashi. He stared out at the canyon walls and wondered if Kakashi spent his time here as well teaching himself the Chidori. It was a feeling of connection that was the constant undercurrent of their training. They knew each other, so things just became understood between them, words weren't needed.   
  
But, what Sasuke didn't understand was his acceptance and almost desire for touch. Not being tugged around by the blonde idiot, or embarrased fumblings when Sakura hugged him. This was different. Slinking closer to his teacher didn't feel like weakness anymore, but silent communication. He rolled to face Kakashi in the night and woke to find his nose comfortly pressed into the vest of the Jounin and the Jounin's lips lightly resting on Sasuke's forehead.   
  
They slowly woke up and untangled themselves and Sasuke wondered how it felt nice to be buried in his teacher's scent for a night.  
  
The sound of the Chidori was more audible today, and when a canyon face collapsed from Sasuke's pressure he knew he had done it. Chidori, one thousand birds, or the feeling like you're like Hermes holding a lightening rod to push down anything that gets in your way. It was powerful. As soon as it happened, Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was smiling under his mask and a warm feeling overcame him. It hurt, he was exhausted, but this felt so damn good.  
  
He practiced it more, but he could only make it happen once more before passing out.   
  
Sasuke woke up, cradled in his teacher's arms. He understood Kakashi a bit more after being able to do his move. It was a move not meant for saving people, but for destroying. Like his own path, Kakashi's was one littered with the plan of destruction. It was natural, it seemed then for Sasuke to slide and welcome Kakashi's warm as much as it was for Kakashi to give it. They were the same so it was natural for Sasuke to see a word he had feared in a person like himself. He admittedly felt safe.  
  
Kakashi's eye opened and they stared at each other in the night. Sasuke's head resting on Kakashi's arm and Kakashi bowing his head to gaze at his student in the dim light of the stars.   
  
"Don't use the Chidori more than twice, your body can't handle it."   
  
Sasuke could still feel the electricity on his lips when Kakashi carressed them. "Sensei, thank you." Was all he said, maybe it was even too much for two people who had learned not to speak.   
  
"I was glad to see you be able to grasp your own Chidori. You've grown, Sasuke."  
  
That was enough, somehow. Two similar people holding each other a cold barren place and both knowing each other's strength. They fell asleep together as safe as they had both felt in a long time. 


End file.
